


At the Opera

by Wintersolstitium



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersolstitium/pseuds/Wintersolstitium
Summary: Laura joins the theater world only to find out that sometimes the "magic" behind it is not what she would off expect it.





	1. The raising star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has to find a new job and luckly there´s one at the Silas Opera theater where a beautiful girl with black hair and bad mood has a secret to hide.

The stage lights are on, the curtain is raised and the standing ovation don't stop for another ten minutes or so. The Silas Opera theater has another big night, with its main actress as the raising star everyone is talking about and her incomparable voice that the local newspapers often point out. 

She arrived at the theater with a big recommendation of someone in the inside or that's what the rumors said, although no one on the staff knew her or even like her after a while.

Just one more night and the season will be over and then a new play will be prepared, the one that promises to consolidate not only the raising star but the theater itself.

\----------------------------

Laura finds a note at the kitchen that morning but no roommate: "Bye. Find another roommate. Good luck."

Betty "disappearance" worries Laura like 5 seconds or at least until she finds pictures in Betty's Instagram of her fleeing the scene with her boyfriend with a sign that reads "To Vegas".

\- For Merlin's beard Betty… how am I gonna pay the rent now?!

Laura has to options now she thinks, find another roommate fast or find a better job, one that actually pays 'cause her freelance journalist gig wasn't paying off these days and the possibility of ending with a roommate from hell is a risk Laura is not willing to take.

\----------------------------

Laura is exhausted, the never ending search for a job with the delivery of the 99th resume of the week has become a nightmare. She decides to go back home but not empty handed, maybe she hasn't find a new job but at least she found a store that sells all flavor cookies, a sweet dream in the middle of the nightmare.

 

Carmilla sees her from across the street and runs towards her. They have been together for a while now maybe is time for the next step Carmilla thinks.

\- Hey there

Ell answer Carmilla with a simple move of her head without stopping her reading. Carmilla sits next to her waiting for their eyes to meet. 

\- Are you gonna order something or can we go? and stop staring it´s annoying.

 

Laura has 6 different flavors of cookies, she knows she can't take them all and is having a hard time choosing. 

\- With a production a big as you want I'm gonna need extra hands Mattie

Laura turns to a curly red haired girl shouting in the next hall, she keeps hearing attentive.

\- Fine darling I will hire one more production assistant for you but that's it Perry

Laura enters fast into the hall almost crushing Mattie and Perry. 

\- Hi, uhh sorry mm i accidentally hear you and is your lucky day, not lucky like yey i win the lottery lucky more like i can have the perfect assistant lucky kind of way. I´m perfect for the job and it turns out i even have my resume right here

Laura pulls out a resume under the tons of cookies she's carrying.

Mattie rise an eyebrow

\- Breath or i will have to call the paramedics and we would lose an awful amount of time

\- Sorry

Perry takes the paper and reads it.

\- You don't have experience in theater dear, buy maybe…

\- Finish this I have places to go darling, inform me what you do

Mattie leaves the store and glares at Laura through the window.

 

Carmilla reaches Ell down the street 

\- What's wrong? 

\- Really?! Are you crazy?! Moving together it's a ridiculous idea

\- Is not what couples do? 

Carmilla tries to grab Ell's hand but she moves it away, defeated Carmilla keep walking behind Ell

\- I won't mention it again

Perry and Laura walk out of the store

\- I think you should come to see the last show, maybe I could introduce you to everyone...

Perry's attention is cut when she sees Ell and Carmilla

\- ...Or maybe i could start right now… 

Perry notes that an argument is taking place between Ell and Carmilla 

\- … or not.

\----------------------------

People begin to enter the theater, looking for their seats, few reporters tonight to cover the last show of the season. 

Backstage some indications are said, makeup is been apply, people moving in every direction, some lines rehearsed. Carmilla Karnstein looks nervous walking through the halls of the theater. 

Laura's name is on the list and she enters backstage lead by a very tall guy who's name she really didn't hear.

\- Five minutes left people

Perry continues yelling at everyone.

Carmilla waits for the hall to be empty puts out a key from her pocket, goes to the last door and open it before getting inside.

 

Laura wanders lost between the passages.

\- I can't believe it I'm gonna get fired before the work even begins.

At the stage the lights are off, the curtain begins to rise, just one light is on illuminating the star of the show, the orchestra start playing.

\- Hello… 

Laura whispers into the empty aisle, she turns left, there's a door at the end, grabs the handle and twist it.

The audience is quiet, her voice sings the first words of the melody and suddenly the public is spellbound.

Laura enters into a small room, there's a small screen and a beautiful girl with black hair wearing a pair of headphones talking to a microphone, the girl turns to Laura a look of shock across her face, Laura doesn't understands what's happening. 

Carmilla turns to the monitor where she can see the play, she knows stop is not an option and opens her mouth again.

Laura realize for the first time Carmilla is not talking to the microphone but singing at it and her voice is so beautiful.

\- Wait a minute your voice…

Carmilla rises her hand to Laura as a sign for her to not say anything else. Carmila closes her eyes and delivers the last note of the song, the show must go on thinks to herself and turn the page of the script in front of her.

The public goes crazy after that high note at the end of the song applauding to Ell, the raising star of the Silas Opera theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic, hope you like this little first chapter of the story. Love to hear your comments.


	2. Welcome to the Silas Opera theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to confront Carmilla about her secret and a few weeks later her job at the Silas begins.

Camilla walks through backstage trying not to be seen, she reaches the exit door and pushes it, for a second the air on her face takes all the stress of tonight until she hears her again…

\- Hey, I been waiting for you. 

Laura runs to Carmilla breathless. Carmilla roll her eyes, ignores her and keeps walking.

\- Don't act like you can´t hear me… what you're doing is wrong.

Laura follows Carmilla.

\- Look princess what i do or don't is not of your business.

\- When it involves cheating it is my business, it´s actually everybody´s business.

\- Oh my… -Carmilla rolls her eyes- Were you like this at school? of course you were, little miss perfect with perfect grades, perfect behaviour, following the rules…

\- For your information i´ve broken some rules in the search of the truth… I´m a journalist.

Carmilla stops, worried by the new revelation but hides it before turning to Laura.

\- Oh really? what newspaper you work for?

\- Mm well… at the moment i´m not…

\- Ok sweetheart, so you´re looking for a story so people find out you exist, well let me tell you this… there´s no story here so fuck off and leave me alone!

Carmilla walks towardS the people coming out of the theater and getS lost among them. Laura stands there frustrated and angry.

\- If she thinks this is the last she hears about me…

Perry approaches from the staff door.

\- I see you met Carmilla.

\- Who?

\-----------------------------------

Laura in her Gryffindor onesie grabs her Tardis mug and some cookies from the kitchen and sits at the table where her laptop is next to a napkin on which reads: “Silas Opera theater, Carmilla Karnstein, Ell”.

\- Carmilla Karnstein… let´s check who you are.

\-----------------------------------

2 weeks later

Laura comes running towards the theater and with too much energy opens the main doors of the auditorium only to find out a lot of eyes looking to her. Perry walks to her and grabs her arm.

\- Well everybody let me introduce you to my new assistant, her name is Laura Hollis.

\- Sorry for being late Perry, everyone is already here and i…

\- Actually not everyone... let´s continue.

Laura sits next to the tall guy that met the day of the play.

\- Hey little nerd hottie.

\- Ahh hi you…

\- Kirsch -pointing to himself- sorry for losing you that day.

\- Right, well you really didn´t lose me i kind of get lost and…

The main doors open for the second time and Carmilla walks in with black glasses and the biggest cup of coffee, she seats in the back row far away from the others.

\- Oh angry hottie.

\- Anyway as i was saying before the… interruptions we have a new director coming for the new play, unfortunately Spencer left us for a little inconvenience.

Ell lets out a sarcastic laugh.

\- Idiot…

The tall girl on the other side of Kirsch turns to Laura and him.

\- Now we know why he left.

Laura with a confused look turns to her.

\- What do you mean?

\- You´ll see… I´m Danny by the way.

\- The new director will be here tomorrow but you already know him as a former actor of our own theater, our own William Luce.

\- WHAT?!!

Everyone turns to Carmilla.

\- How that damn lackwit went from second class actor to our new director?

A nervous Perry look at them all.

\- Well mmm we're not here to question the committee decisions and i´m sure he´ll be great and you´ll great and our new play will be great.

An annoyed Ell stands up and turns to the rest.

\- So everything will be great so now everyone go to do your job and don´t make me look bad.

Everybody stand up and start to walk away. 

A curious Laura turns to Danny.

\- So everyone just walk away because she says so?

\- Welcome to the Silas Opera theater.

\-------------------------------------

Perry opens the door of her office and sits at her desk, Laura enters right behind her, closes the door and sits in the chair in front of Perry.

\- Here´s the script of the play, i need you to read tonight and the next couple of days i want you to become familiar with all the departments. Your job is check everything and report to me.

Laura reads the front page of the script “The woman in black by J.P. Armitage” 

\- Is this an original?

\- Yes, it´s gonna be our first original play, no adaptation this time, that´s why it´s so important. I´m so excited!

\- Who´s Armitage?

\- I don´t know i just got the script but is so good.

\- Ok i will read it tonight, see you.

When leaving the office, Laura collides with a girl.

\- Oh, i`m sorry…

\- What the f…

Laura and Carmilla look at each other.

\- What are you doing here? Are you spying on me? 

\- I´m not! I work here.

\- I told you before, there´s no story buttercup.

\- Stop that… no princess, no sweetheart, no buttercup… I´m Laura and i work here.

Carmilla look at her with curiosity, Laura walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter, the good news is that the next one is already on the works, see you soon.


End file.
